


The Price We Pay

by MelancholyCalm



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyCalm/pseuds/MelancholyCalm
Summary: Getting to know people is awkward, he’s decided.Sakura couldn’t agree more.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	1. Hesitation

“Sorry I’m late!” She called breathlessly as she jogged into view, her cheeks flushed from running.

As Naruto was reassuring her that Kakashi was, of course; late as well. She fully turned to greet him and Sasuke’s breathing lurched.

As she politely greeted him; some of her hair had escaped her bun. It was just a wisp of hair at her ear, coiling with the humid air. His hand twitched, as he twisted to face her she had trembled. 

So he clenched his jaw.

________________________

She wishes she could hate him; she supposes it would make being in close proximity with him bearable but for now, her panic is too much in the confined space of the cave. 

She is shifted as close as she could be to the mouth of the cave, the pattering rain occasionally nipping her feet. She wonders if maybe she was doomed to be this way around Sasuke from the very beginning.

  
  


She scoots to Naruto and leans her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m next for watch, but I’m not sleeping right. You know, if you want to head down early.” Sakura mumbles. Naruto’s eyes slide to her and he sighs,

“I’ve come to terms with being oblivious Sakura-chan; but I still don’t understand your hesitation.” Her eyes widen and she snaps at his suggestion.

“I’m not hesitating Naruto.” She hisses.

“You’re not talking about it either though?” He points out.

“Do you think it would be beneficial to him if I admit sometimes he terrifies me? That I have nightmares?” Sakura cuts off Naruto as opens his mouth to argue,

“I try so hard to recognize the calm in him now but I’m fearful that docile part of him is going to snap and he’s going to leave us again; or worse.” She is shivering, her heart in her throat. Her eyes flicker to Sasuke’s sleeping bag wearily.

Naruto’s eyebrows furrow determinedly.

“He won’t Sakura-chan. He knows how this redemption thing works. I’m sure he doesn’t expect everyone to just welcome him back with open arms.” He folds his arms and leans his head onto hers. 

  
  


She wonders when Naruto became so level headed. 

_____________________

They’re at Ichiraku and it’s almost noon, but the sun does nothing to warm his bones.

Naruto has pointedly sat to the left of Sakura, his arm bumping the wall. This leaves Sakura the middle of the group. He understands this is for his benefit rather than Sakuras, he hasn’t been able to speak to her in a week but he isn’t too pressed.

Sasuke sits to her right anyway and watches her reaction subtly; she shifts away ever so slightly and he digs his nails into his palms.

That was an issue. He turns and orders, pointedly ignoring her and she settles a bit. Sasuke fights the urge to glower.

She begins to talk to Naruto animatedly and all he can do is stare. He hasn’t seen her so nervous since they were kids and so, he has to admit to himself that Sakura is frightened of him. Not that he blamed her but the thought unsettles him. Naruto breaks his inner monologue,

“How about you? Do you agree with Sakura-chan?” He can’t admit that he wasn’t exactly listening so he goes with the easier option.

He nods; then begins to try to listen earnestly to the conversation. Sakura’s lips twist into a triumphant grin.

“I thought you would be completely with me on this one!” Naruto guffaws, his eyes crinkling. Sakura suddenly looks annoyed, as if this conversation was the last thing she wanted to do today.

“It’s not a matter of opinion Naruto! After war there is always a baby boom!” Sakura exclaims, shaking her head earnestly.

“None of our class has any kids.” He says petulantly. Sakura just rolls her eyes, and sticks her hands out, exasperated.

“Naruto you’re the first one to actually get in a serious relationship in our class. Just watch, in the next five years we will all have kids.” She mutters assuredly.

He’s saved from having to input into this disaster when the other half of Naruto’s _serious relationship_ is spotted. 

“Hinata!” Naruto gets up from his seat and jogs to his girlfriend. Sakura smiles prettily and adds to her previous comment,

“I’ll say they end up engaged by the end of next year.” Naruto had just turned nineteen, and it was already early November. That only gave her thirteen months to be right, but Sasuke couldn’t argue though. 

She was absolutely correct.

____________________

There is a softness to him she had never noticed before. He moved around her now like she was an injured animal, ready to dart. His voice always hushed.

He was letting her lead their timid friendship. His gaze was always attentive and he listened to her babbling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He was genuinely trying to be her friend. It was so opposite of what she was used to, that it made her breathless. 

He still didn’t hold back with taijutsu though.

He had her pinned; his knee in her back and his arm across her shoulders. She conceded and he untangled himself from her and placed himself upright.

What she didn’t expect was him reaching out to her; his eyes carefully sliding to her and his open palm in her reach.

She didn’t hesitate. Her hand slid into his immediately and her stare met his expectantly. 

“Let's go watch Naruto and Sai.” She smiled at him, letting him assist her up. She released him and dusted off her apron. Her eyes gliding to the clearing. Sasuke was trying, she had to remember that _he was trying_.

“Assuming they aren’t already done.” She laughs. They’re laid out next to each other exhausted; Sai was panting, sprawled out near Naruto and Sakura jogged up to them and piled herself neatly in between them. Stretching her legs straight she tapped on Sai’s shoulder,

“How did that go? I assume Naruto won?” Her hand glowed viridian green as she relocated his shoulder. Her eyes then strayed to Naruto.

“I would say so!” Naruto bounced up to a sitting position and twisted to pop his back, effectively knocking into Sakura somewhere beside him.

“Naruto! Don’t do that!” She hissed after his leg bumped her ass. She turned to him and wiggled her finger at him warningly and Sai started to laugh.

Sasuke was squinting at them.

So Sakura patted the ground in front of her confidently, a wide grin pulling across her features.

He sat down.

____________________

As he waited for her outside the hospital; the light pole opposite the hospital flickered ominously. 

Sasuke wasn’t one to do frivolous things such as walk someone home. This was an _ambush_.

The sky had turned into a watercolor masterpiece, oranges and reds blending into a fantastic indigo. The air became much more frigid as the sun slowly escaped below the horizon and Sasuke realizes he has forgotten his glove.

Such a simple task had been hazed over simply because he was going to see _Sakura._ When Naruto had decided to enlighten him on her schedule for today; albeit condescendingly, he decided he needed to see her alone.

He still didn’t understand why. He knew somewhat, that he was here to confront her; but speaking about his feelings was an entirely foreign territory with Sakura. 

He was early, only ten minutes though. 

Dazed, he stared at the sunset.

____________________

She was off early, but she was at a loss.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing outside the Konoha hospital; standing ramrod straight, looking awkward. She watched him from her office window as she filed the last of her paperwork. Her lips curled into a smile. 

Sakura turned on her heel and marched through the halls determinedly. This was a Sasuke she could deal with, she reassured herself. _He was trying_. 

She still paused at the doors. _He was trying_. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked to him.

“Waiting on someone?” She teased. He considered her for a moment and then began to walk. She followed him and tried again,

“Why were you waiting for me Sasuke?” He was quiet for a few more moments, contemplating. Then he whipped his head to her and spoke sternly,

“Sakura are you scared of me?” He looked at her accusingly, his eyes watching her for a physical response. Sakura stiffened anyway and looked at him with her eyes wide,

“Why would you think I’m scared of you Sasuke?” She breathed, her cheeks flushed with the cold. Her eyes darted wildly. Sasuke’s mouth flattened, unsatisfied.

“So you are.” He concluded. Sakura panicked. Her hands moving nervously she responded,

“I’m not scared of _you_ , I’m scared of what you can _do_ Sasuke.” She sighs. Sasuke interrupts her,

“I’m sorry Sakura.” She stops in the middle of the road and _loses it_.

“You’re such an idiot! You come home and act like nothing happened! We can’t even open ourselves up to you because we’re scared you’ll pick up and leave!” She pinches the bridge of her nose and restarts,

“I _know_ you’re trying Sasuke, I’m not going to sit here and just insult you. Everyone saw what you put Naruto and I through, but we were still a constant for you for a long time. I was so sure that you could come back and I wouldn’t question your motives, that the simple fact that you came back would be enough. It’s not though, and I’m sick of pretending it is.” Sasuke had stopped to listen to her, he was poised even after Sakura’s tongue lashing. 

“What would be enough?” He asks her, his gaze serious. 

Sakura is flabbergasted; this is something she’s never had to deal with before, a Sasuke who _cares_. She sizes him up and licks her lips,

“It isn’t so simple you know? It’s not exactly something you can do. It’s something you show Sasuke. You’re already trying but you’re not opening up; you have to insert yourself into conversations, share your opinions, tell us how you _feel_.” She breathes,

“You still have all your walls up, like you’re on vacation and we’re all the nosy locals but _this is your home too_. I guess we’ve all just been waiting for you to realize it.” Sakura looks around them dazed, and reddens when she finally registers what she said. She snaps herself into place when she notices Sasuke isn’t walking with her anymore and turns to him.

Sasuke is just staring at her, his mouth molded into a frown.

“I don’t like the way you look at me now.” He admits slowly, like if he says it any faster it could change the meaning or implication. It’s experimental, and the way it tastes on his tongue makes bile rise in his throat. He's still just waiting on Sakura to say _something_ or honestly _anything_ at this point.

Sasuke knows this was the right thing to say though because instead of even responding, she’s just smiling at him. Her eyes twinkling with pleasure.

He’s never been so enraptured.


	2. Awareness

Sakura knew that she was an exception for him. The same way that Kakashi and Naruto were; he considered them politely when they made conversation, he always looked at them with respect, and he unfailingly observed their boundaries.

Friends had special leeway when dealing with Sasuke Uchiha.

She couldn’t push too much though; the consequences could be catastrophic, but he had already noticed her odd behavior and she feared he would accost her once again when he searched for answers. 

She would like to think she was intelligent, but for all her knowledge and experience Sakura just could not figure out how to act around Sasuke. Any type of meekness seemed to pull something sour in him, but he would also look affronted when she picked on him as mercilessly as Naruto. She couldn’t just moon over him for the rest of her life either.

She couldn’t win; so she decided to just act like he was anyone and treat him like the rest of her teammates. Which means right now she was just as annoyed with him as she was with Naruto,

“Stop bickering! Both of you make up the strongest shinobi duo in the world and you can’t sit together for more than ten minutes without arguing!” She slammed her hands down on the table and looked to Sai for support. He turned his head, obviously not wanting to get in the middle of it this time. It was early, and Sakura doesn’t want to be here anymore than him. She huffs and straightens herself.

“Sorry Sakura-chan.” Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and gave her a lopsided grin. 

Sasuke assessed her, and nodded his head. Sakura assumed that was assent to be civil, at least for now.

“Alright, so who wants to remind me why we’re here again?” She groans exasperatedly as she shifts her teacup from hand to hand. 

“We’re here because I need help.” Naruto says quietly, his hands covered his face and he fidgeted nervously. Sai huffed,

“With _what_?” He glowers at Naruto and rubs his eyes, sleep still sticking to them.

Naruto’s eyes turn downward and he quickly stutters,

“I need to get Hinata a gift. Her birthday is tomorrow and I’ve been thinking about this for _three weeks_ and I still can’t think of anything I could give her that she doesn’t already have and I’m not sure exactly what to give a girl-“ Sakura interrupted him swiftly,

“Naruto please breathe in between sentences!” She reprimands him. He looked at her like a lost puppy and quickly her irritation bloomed into something softer and she smiled.

“Naruto anything that comes from you is going to make Hinata very happy, you know that right?” Sakura reassures. This doesn’t seem to comfort him,

“What would _you_ want, Sakura? You know from a boyfriend or whatever.” She mulls over this for quite awhile, sipping her tea and taking a bite of her dumpling.

“I think maybe an action would be more suited for Hinata, maybe you could sneak her to watch the stars somewhere nice.” She skirts around the issue of what she would want and continues,

“Maybe you could take her favorite dessert too, she probably won’t eat anything at the Hyuuga celebration.” Sakura says with conviction. Sasuke is looking anywhere but at her and she rolls her eyes at his obvious discomfort.

Naruto looks at her with appreciation and nods to Sai,

“What would _you_ want?” Sai taps his chin cheekily and smirks before dropping a bomb on them,

“I think I would want to be seduced.” 

The table erupts,

“Sai you can’t just sprout that on us!” Sakura wheezes, her chest expanding in glee. Sasuke is staring at the table now, his mouth set in a determined line. Naruto is trying his damndest to seem unmoved but he grumbles anyway,

“She would probably pass out if I tried to do anything other than kiss her.” Sakura blanches at this and tries to put his mind at rest,

“I’m going to save you a lot of unease right now but I think it’s best. Naruto, you’re going to do what I say and take Hinata on a picnic.” She shares a grin with Sai and continues,

“Then you’re going to ask her to kiss _you_.” Naruto’s face turns a shocking shade of pink and he just nods mutely. Sai suddenly looks irritably at Naruto,

“You asked us all to come to breakfast at _seven in the morning_ to just ask us what to get your girlfriend for her birthday.” His voice was leveled but his hands had tightened into fists on the table. Sakura looked stricken, her talent for de-escalating situations was just about nonexistent when it came to Sai. Sasuke ended up coming to the rescue,

“Let’s go spar.” 

____________________

Sakura wasn’t actively avoiding him; or at least that was what he was telling himself, but the fact of the matter is that she is an enigma.

She piqued his interest, with her demeanor changing with the wind and he just wasn’t sure why she was acting so conflicting. It was frustrating, not being in control of the situation.

When he had first come back he was sealed and incarcerated; but the day he was released she was there, unwaveringly she had beamed at him. Then he left again, and when he came back it took forever for him to establish a friendship with her. It was all still so new.

He shook his head. Why couldn’t she be like Naruto? He was so expressive that sometimes, Sasuke didn’t even know how to respond to him. 

Frustrated he ran his hands through his hair. He wished he could just wrap his head around it, he had spent years hoping Sakura would devote herself to _anything_ other than him. Now though he thinks it would be a relief, to at least know what she was thinking. This line of thought wasn’t getting him anywhere; he just needed to speak to her-

“Sasuke!” Naruto bellowed, his face was twisted into surprise. Sasuke had been ignoring him; not on purpose per se, but nonetheless Naruto must have gotten tired of it.

“Naruto, I don’t know what kind of dango Hinata would like, you’re her boyfriend. Shouldn’t you know by now?” Instead of blowing up like he expected, Naruto just drooped. So Sasuke cleared his throat,

“Goma, get her goma.” Immediately Naruto perked up, his head turning up enthusiastically. He paused and then turned to Sasuke with an uncomfortable look on his face,

“You know, you’ve changed. You used to be impossible to talk to and now here you are, giving me an opinion.” He seemed mighty pleased with himself, as he paid for the dessert he knocked Sasuke’s shoulder. 

“We all agree though, it’s an improvement!” Naruto encouraged him and instead Sasuke was suddenly troubled,

“ _We_?” He mutters, his eyes narrowing sharply. Naruto looks at him with wide eyes, 

“You know, Sakura-chan and me!” He says apprehensively. Sasuke takes a moment to deliberate this fresh information,

“You talk about me _to Sakura?_ ” Sasuke shoved his hand into his pocket, a throb pulsed in his head. 

He was irked; but he couldn’t quite place why, here he was talking about Sakura the same way they probably talked about him and he was frustrated. He doubted she would be this unsettled. 

“It’s never _bad_ teme! We would never let anyone say anything terrible about you!” Naruto was panicking, taking Sasuke’s silence as a warning that things were going to get ugly. 

“I know that dobe.” Naruto’s jaw dropped and he stared at Sasuke like he’d just sprouted a second head, 

“Yeah, you do!” 

______________________

It was too sunny, Sakura had decided.

Her head was pounding and she was just a little miffed; Ino had decided it was high-time for her to drink herself stupid, and in the safety of her bestfriend’s apartment, Sakura did. 

That doesn’t mean she can’t regret it the next day.

She groaned as she noticed the pulsing orange of Naruto’s trademark pants. He didn’t seem to pay any mind to her antics and sat next to her on the cafe patio anyway.

“You know I just had the most _interesting_ conversation.” His mouth curled deviously. 

Sakura took the bait,

“Pray tell.” She mumbles. 

“Teme hates that we talk about him, ya know?” Sakura looked at him with a glimmer of retribution. She smacked his hand,

“Naruto! You’re not _supposed_ to talk about people you know!” She bit on her lip and tapped her fingers against the cool metal of the table hastily.

“Ne ne, he wasn’t mad! I really think he might have been embarrassed. He only got tense when I mentioned you anyway.” Sakura’s face warmed uncomfortably,

“I’ve been avoiding him, I'd say.” She admitted, Naruto shook his head disapprovingly.

“You know he’s been making an effort right? We already agreed on that, so why are you avoiding him?” She raises her hands and drops them dramatically.

“I don’t know; at first I was just terrified to even get to know him, now I’m not even sure how to _act_ around him. I know I can’t get all gooey around him anymore.” Not that she even _wants_ to mind you, 

“I just want to know everything about him but I can’t even think of a way to speak to him let alone ask him all his secrets.” Her head was killing her and here she was, in the middle of the day just pouring her heart out to her teammate.

“Just do what you want to! Your issue is that you keep making him out to be this mystery! He’s Sasuke, you know; you can make mistakes around him.” He pats her hand and stands, shaking out his arms.

Only Naruto could yell at her when she has a hangover and make her appreciate him more.

Just like that all her insecurities melted away.

____________________

She was so damned sure she was going to find him before he had a chance to corner her this time.

Yet here he was, outside her house.

Sakura wanted to raise her hands out to the sky and scream. She hasn’t even been home yet today and she really just wants to shower and brush her teeth, maybe ask her mom to fix her some tea-

“Sakura.” Sasuke greeted her, in his hands was a box of tea. She swallowed,

“Sasuke I’m going to be completely honest with you, I’m just now getting home from Ino’s, and I’d really like to settle in and maybe take some aspirin before we talk.” She breathed and continued shyly,

“How about we meet tomorrow?”

Sasuke nodded and handed her the box,

“I’ll be here at eleven.” 

She doesn’t even realize she’s holding her breath until he’s out of view. She gasps and covers her face in her hands, she was impossibly hot for a December day.

______________________

Her palms are clammy and she swears her hair is being uncooperative just to spite her. Her eyes flicker to the clock; she panics a little and just throws it up haphazardly, just to get it out of her face.

There’s a knock on the door and her stomach rolls with tension.

She opens the door.

____________________

Sasuke is at a loss.

He’s just standing in her living room, and had he been at Naruto’s apartment he probably would just plop down on any available space. He’s never been to Sakura’s house before, so he sits at the table as she hands him a steaming mug.

“It’s the tea you brought yesterday.” She sits across from him and crosses her legs. She pushes some of her hair behind her ear and starts to speak,

“I was actually set on speaking with you. To my surprise you had beat me to the punch.” She lifts her cup to her lips, and he can hear her swallow. She’s nervous he realizes, her hands twisting her mug and she’s looking over his shoulder instead of meeting his eyes.

“Look at me.” He snaps and Sakura’s eyes move to his sharply.

“I don’t have any expectations and I don’t _want_ you to behave a certain way.” He admits. Sakura looks at her hands and her cheeks color.

“I’ve already come to the conclusion that I’m just going to be myself Sasuke. I’m just a bit off right now. I think I am just _too_ conscious of you.” Sasuke knows that this girl has loved him for a long time, for most of their lives really. He never understood the ruckus of romance; and in his experience, it wasn’t on the forefront of his mind _ever_. 

But right now; he realizes he’s been conscious too. 

He doesn’t recall noticing anyone else’s body language when Sakura’s in the room. He feels trepidation in her presence, like if he makes one mistake she’ll just stop speaking to him. He stands and shakes his head.

“Sakura, thank you.”

He pokes her forehead and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really interested in how Sasuke’s brain works, it’s fun to write! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Serendipitous

Sakura wasn’t a flighty person. She was dependable and ambitious, but right now all she wants to do is hide and _not_ deal with her best friend.

Ino was determined to embarrass her today.

“Come on Sakura! Just once? Please?” She whined, her head cocked to the side with a _pathetic_ look on her face. Sakura wasn’t having it,

“Ino just ask Sai to go with you, I doubt he’ll tell you no.” Ino’s face fell. She muttered something that Sakura couldn’t hear.

“ _W_ _hat_?” Sakura snapped irritably.

“What if Sasuke goes too?” Ino sharply spoke, her previous uneased demeanor disappearing.

“Why don’t you ask Naruto? I’m not going to trick Sai into a double date. I don’t even know if Sasuke is going to be around long enough to go.” Ino pointedly clears her throat,

“What if we all go? I mean I could even see if Shika and Chouji want to go too.” Sakura sighs and stamps her foot impatiently,

“All of us? To the _Tanabata_ _festival_? That’s oddly romantic for a group of shinobi.” Ino whines again,

“Can you please just ask? For me?” At this point she’s begging and it makes Sakura fold,

“Fine! Fine! I’ll ask everyone.” Ino claps excitedly and looks Sakura up and down.

“I’ll help you, with your outfit and stuff, since you’re being so kind.” She says dryly. 

Sakura just sneers back at her.

___________________

“That’s an awesome idea!” Naruto’s voice is booming, and the other patrons at his favorite stall turn to look at him aggravatedly.

“Naruto keep your voice down.” Sai glowers at him, but it seems to go over his head anyway.

“So I can invite Hinata too, right?” Sakura just breathes out her nose evenly and turns to him,

“Yes Naruto, you’re more than welcome to take her too. Ino is inviting her team and we were talking about meeting up at the cafe across from the hospital?” No one actively objected so Sakura continued,

“So five o'clock Saturday is good?” 

Naruto nods, Sai just smiles, and Sasuke-

Sasuke hasn’t been listening; he’s staring off with a dazed look in his eye, so Sakura tries again.

“Sasuke, do you want to go to the Tanabata festival? We can meet at the cafe near my work, Saturday at five?”

He’s quiet for several moments and then his eyes shoot to hers,

“Yes.” Naruto looks mighty pleased for some odd reason and Sai just grins.

“Perfect!” 

____________________

Ino has pulled her hair into something delicate and complex. It’s lovely, she has to admit.

“A black obi would probably be best, your yukata is very nice and you don’t want to draw too much attention from it.” Sakura just sticks out her tongue childishly. Suddenly she turns to Ino concerned,

“You don’t think it’ll rain do you?” Sakura pulls her bottom lip into her mouth. There is a faraway look in her eyes.

“The Princess and the Cowherd will meet this year; if that’s what you mean.” Ino laughs and taps her nose.

Sakura was always a hopeless romantic.

____________________

Sakura steps outside and is _elated_ that Ino had deemed makeup too excessive for today.

It’s _hot_ and although the yukata is light, she feels entirely too stiff. She’s walking with Ino and of course something didn’t go to plan, so she’s listening to her complain.

“He’s in Kumo, can you believe that! I know he really likes Karui but I just hope she’s willing to live here.” Ino’s troubled, but Sakura supposes she would be too if any of her boys were thinking of moving so far away. 

“What about Temari and Shikamaru?” Ino groans and glares at her.

“That’s an entirely different issue, but Shika won’t leave Konoha.” She says sternly. Sakura is at a loss on how to respond to _that_.

Thankfully, Naruto and Hinata intercept them.

“Hey guys, wanna just walk together?” Naruto is a blessing, she decides. Sakura smiles at him appreciatively. Hinata is dazzling beside him, dressed ornately and intricately.

“Of course Naruto, Hinata your yukata is so pretty!” She gushes. Hinata thanks her, 

“I think yours is as well!” Hinata giggles and Sakura is taken aback. Hinata just hooks her arm to Naruto and keeps walking.

“Well, I see you two are cozy.” Ino says as they close in on the cafe.

“I would hope so!” Naruto chuckles.

__________________

Sasuke doesn’t really know what to make of this situation. 

Sakura is wearing a yukata, and he can’t keep his eyes off of her. He’d tried, but they just wondered back to her regardless. They trailed over her slender neck, the soft curve of her jaw. The rosy porcelain expanse of skin made his throat uncomfortably dry.

Abruptly, he gives Ino a pointed look.

“Where is your team?” Ino just sighs wistfully,

“Falling in love with foreign women, unfortunately.” Naruto snickers at her and she shoots him a dirty look. 

“Seriously though, Choji is in Kumo and Shikamaru is with Temari in Suna.” Sakura tries to supplement.

Once again his gaze has landed on her, and the look on his face must be intense because Sakura is having a hard time meeting his eyes. Sai snorts,

“Did Ugly piss you off or something?” Sai’s mouth twists into an amused smirk.

Naruto elbows him and whispers something that Sasuke doesn’t quite catch. Sakura looks affronted at the idea that he is mad at her and he shakes his head to reassure her. Ino tries to nurse Sai and he just looks at her tenderly.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Naruto exclaims.

____________________

Sakura wonders what God she has enraged.

Not even ten minutes in, Ino had decided Sai was going to go with her to search for yakitori, and Naruto had whisked Hinata off to play some shooting game.

They didn’t even have the decency to make excuses.

She looks over to Sasuke and he’s still staring at her.

“What do you want to do?” He asks slowly.

“I want shaved ice. After that we can do anything you want.” She says. He nods and lets her lead the way.

As they made their way through the crowd she paused at a craft table selling homemade bracelets. An idea rang in her head. 

Sasuke had noticed her hesitation

“We can stop.” He says. Sakura looks at him for a long moment and she waves her hands,

“No it’s nothing.” She laughs awkwardly. 

Sasuke doesn’t look convinced but she just keeps walking toward the shaved ice booth.

“So what are you going to wish for?” Sakura asks quietly, trying to change the subject.

“Success in future endeavors.” Sasuke says plainly, he raises his eyebrows at her and she decides to just tell him the truth.

“Every year I wish for the same thing, clear skies on July seventh.” She reveals, a pretty smile stretching across her face.

“Ah, so the lovers can meet?” He surmises, turning to her with a surprised look crossing his features.

“Exactly.” She sighs dreamily.

____________________

He knows they’ve been set up. 

Sasuke’s teammates aren’t inconspicuous, Naruto isn’t quiet enough and he’s seen Sai a total of five times. Sakura and him have only been alone for an _hour_.

Sasuke doesn’t mind being alone with her though, so he just keeps his mouth shut and ignores them.

She’s blissfully unaware that they’re being tailed. 

“We need to find them soon.” She says worriedly.

“They aren’t coming.” He tells her, and she peers up at him questioningly.

“They wanted to be alone.” He shrugs.

“Oh.” She squeaks, finally understanding.

“I should have known this would happen. I thought the rest of team ten was coming, I’m sorry.” Sakura apologizes and he scowls at her.

“I like it better this way though.” She says slyly.

She’s flirting with him and he’s not exactly sure how to respond,

“Let’s hang our tanzaku.” He says evenly, and Sakura’s just smiles. 

“Sounds like a plan!” She grabs his empty sleeve and guides him through the crowd.

Sasuke knows there’s no place he'd rather be.

____________________

The fireworks are deafening, but she’s not even really paying attention. She’s trying, the show is about to come to a close and she’s having a hard time focusing.

They’re standing in a small grove, away from prying eyes and she desperately wants to kiss him. 

So she asks. 

At first she thinks he hasn’t heard her so she leans closer but he tilts his head at just the _wrong_ moment-

Her lips graze his jaw.

She panics and starts babbling,

“Woah! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to! Well I did mean to but I was trying to-

“Shut up Sakura.” 

His fingers find her cheek and he leans into her, gently he slants his lips over hers. It’s chaste.

When he lifts his head, Sakura has to fight the urge to lower her’s, she’s sure she is a vibrant shade of pink.

Instead she slowly makes eye contact with him, and to her surprise his cheeks are slightly flushed.

She wishes she could take a picture. He lowers his hand from her face and turns to the sky.

They watch the rest of the show.

______________________

It’s his twentieth birthday and he’s sitting in Sakura’s new apartment.

It’s his first time here, and even though it’s _his birthday_ he’s brought her tea, again. She just laughs and takes it with a _thank you Sasuke._ He supposes it’s something molded in him, bringing gifts the first time he visits a friend's home, how to properly serve tea, and even the way he holds his chopsticks. All remnants of his mother. His chest tightens uncomfortably. Sakura pulls him out of his reverie,

“I wanted to give you your gift.” Sakura presents him a small rectangular box. 

He opens the lid and is presented with a bracelet, it’s a thin metal bar with black leather straps circling around to a clasp. 

He lifts it out of the box and hands it to Sakura, she flips it over.

“See the titanium bar? It slides out of place and there is a very tiny compartment.” She opens it and shows him a black needle in the hole.

“That’s coated in a poison designed by yours truly, it’s incapacitating.” She slips the metal back into place and flips it back over.

“Hold out your wrist; it completely paralyzes the person within five minutes. It’ll last around twelve hours so don’t nick yourself-

“I’m sure I’ll manage.” He cuts her off. Sakura snorts, and clicks the clasp into place around his wrist.

“I have no doubt, but I have to warn you anyway.” She pats his hand and beams at him. He can’t help but smile back,

“Be with me.” He murmurs.

She just kisses him.

______________________

“I already know what you’re going to say.” She sniffles lightly.

They’re at his apartment, and she’s desperately trying to not be needy but she knows he’s leaving. Naruto is hardly quiet enough to keep secrets.

“It’s okay Sasuke you don’t have to explain yourself to me, I know you have to do this.” She starts picking up the New Years party mess, cursing Naruto all the while.

“Sakura.” He says irritatedly, his mouth is set in a grim line.

“Yes?” She’s being immature, so she kicks herself and turns so she can look him in the eye.

“Move in with me.” He says. Sakura’s jaw drops.

“I thought you were leaving the village!” She squeals, she’s racking her brain trying to remember exactly what Naruto told Sai. Something about _‘helping pack’_ and _‘Sakura’s going to be furious’._

“Who told you that?” He crosses his arms.

“Well no one really told me. I overheard some _things_ and I think maybe I’m confused.” She says questioningly, her head tilted.

“Sakura.” He says impatiently. She’s sure he’s tapping his foot.

She clicks her tongue, and Sasuke just exhales quickly.

“When do you want to look?” She picks at her sweater, anxious.

“Look?” He repeats slowly.

“Yes Sasuke, at apartments. It seems you’ll be breaking your lease.” She teases and he finally relaxes.

“Why would we have to look? Move in here.” 

Sakura just gives him a dirty look.

“It’s one bedroom. It’s also expensive for the location and poorly maintained, honestly Sasuke you got jipped.” She’s trying to not be awkward, but she stutters anyway.

“Why would we need more than one bedroom?” Sasuke looks genuinely confused.

“I suppose guest rooms are a bit silly.” She sings. 

He’s sitting on the couch and she decides to drop her current task to go sit next to him. She folds her feet under his legs and rests her head on his shoulder. 

“So how about my place? It’s close to work and it’s bigger.” She tries, he contemplates this.

“Alright.”

They just sit there for a long while in comfortable silence. 

Eventually, Sasuke gives her a solemn look.

“I have to tell you something.” He declares, and she sits straight.

He tells her about his clan. He tells her about Itachi, his voice cracks.

She spends the first few hours of the New Year tucked into him, mourning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I increased the chapter count because I need to write them this cute a little bit more. I have some plans up my sleeve for an actual detailed fic. But the snippets are just too sweet to me rn.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Affection

He wakes up alone. 

It’s jarring, to be alone at dawn. His hand reaches for a warmth that is not there so he sits up, disturbed.

The curtains are open and his eyes take a moment to adjust. It’s twilight, and an intense pink light fills the bedroom. His eyes sharply survey the room, and he _listens._

It’s so quiet the only sound he can hear is his beating heart, his surroundings are still and unbothered. 

He gets up, pulling a kunai from his pouch on the door as he stalks to the kitchen. The hall is dark and his senses are strained to see an unknown enemy. His sharingan quickly bleeds into existence when he hears distant barking. He inhales deeply and turns into the kitchen.

It’s empty, on the table there is a note. Unsettled, he moves to unfold it.

_Duty calls, I’ll see you tonight._

Sasuke relaxes, the dread sliding off of him slowly. It’s her penmanship. He traces the letters, dazed. 

He starts his morning, and as he’s running through the motions something uneasy rests in his chest. It _is_ too quiet, and it dawns on him that this is the first time in a month he hasn’t woken up to Sakura. 

He’s come to expect her, like a routine. If his eyes open from sleep she’s surely there, the first thing he sees. She’ll smile, and squeak a _good morning_ , and untangle herself from him shyly. She’ll fill the silence. 

  
  


She’s the only good thing he will let himself covet. He won’t ask for anymore, he swears this. 

So _please,_ let him have her.

___________________

She walks in the door at half past six, and the first thing she notices is that Sasuke’s asleep. His soft breaths resounding in their small entryway. She closes the door without a sound; and slowly she moves her way to him, sliding against the back of the sofa.

“Sasuke.” She calls firmly. She’s behind him, alert.

He pulls himself up, his eyes squinting. She walks to stand in front of the coffee table.

“Ah, Sakura.” He greets groggily. She stares, mesmerized.

Sakura loves when Sasuke just wakes up, he’s completely unguarded around her. He gives her easy looks, all of his truth written behind them. It’s tender and in all it’s softness, Sakura absolutely melts. She’s special in these moments; she realizes. So special that the reverence that glinted in his eyes was reserved for _her._

Sometimes it isn’t soft though, sometimes it’s inflaming and pleading for her. Sakura always gives in because what else can she do when he wants _so_ desperately? It was mutual; the heat that enveloped them so completely, and dizzyingly, in the late hours of the night. Here she was hunted, a prey for wound up desires in retribution for her shameless flirtation. 

Right now, it was something that made her toes curl, but she’s had a rough twelve hours.

Sakura sits next to him and crosses her legs. She eyes the circles under his eyes wearily.

“You’re not sleeping well I take it?” She questions, her tone concerned. 

“I’m fine.” He sobers up a bit and continues,

“What happened this morning?” Sakura throws her head back and sighs.

“I was called in for an emergency surgery.” She said, clipped. She runs her hands through her hair harshly, and Sasuke really wants her to elaborate but she isn’t. Instead he stands and asks her if she wants to go out for dinner.

“Take-out?” She says hopefully.

He nods.

_____________________

He’s somewhere in Sand, and Sakura is over him desperately pouring chakra into him.

He had gotten hit, and the sword in his stomach had some type of poison on it. His blood wouldn’t coagulate, and the wound bled profusely. 

She had blown up when he reached for the hilt,

“You’re not immortal you idiot! Don’t take it out, it'll make it bleed more and then my job will be just that much harder!” She pulled her hair back quickly and continued to use her chakra to seal the puncture.

“It _burns_.” He grits his teeth. 

“It’s another effect of the poison.” 

“The blood won’t stop.”

“Sasuke _shut up_.” She whipped her head to look down at him irritatedly. Her hands were shaking but the look in her eyes wasn’t hostile.

It was terrified, and the way her hands shook made his thoughts take an irrational turn.

If he dies in this desert, who will comfort Sakura? Who will remind her to eat on her busiest days? Who will she have to watch her back? 

The questions leave him with a sour taste in his mouth; simply because if he dies here, _it won’t be him._

She’s mumbling something he can’t catch and her face is wild, twisted with distress.

He stays mute though, knowing if he speaks Sakura will just hush him. His shirt is soaking, and he’s sure he’s lost enough blood to pass out. Adrenaline is still kicking through him, but his eyelids are getting heavy.

“No sleeping, none! Do you hear me? Do you understand?!” Terror strikes her voice and she’s suddenly swearing. 

He stares at the corpse across the dune and curses the man, wishing he could personally deliver him to hell.

He blacks out.

_____________________

She’s in their apartment, her hands are raw and her eyes are watering because she can’t sleep and she’s frustrated.

Sasuke’s been in a coma for _a week_. It has made her anxious, she had healed all of his injuries to completion the night they finally made it back home. No brain damage, of course.

So why wasn’t he waking up?

Kakashi-sensei had personally come to remove her from the hospital; and exactly as when Naruto had tried, all his concern fell on deaf ears. 

So he used force, and now she’s not quite under house arrest but not quite free to leave either. At least not until Sasuke wakes up.

She finds no comfort here, no security in these walls. Not without Sasuke.

She huffs and decides to dig through his drawers until she finds something to wear.

She’s pulled out a black shirt that’s faded from use, its back is emblazoned with a uchiwa. 

Humming, she slides herself into it. The soft fabric stops at her mid thigh and she throws herself onto their bed. 

It smells like him. 

Her eyes close and sleep takes her swiftly.

_________________

“Get Haruno-san!” A short med nin screeches out the door.

Sasuke’s neck hurts and his mind is so foggy he can’t figure out why he’s here. He leans forward and a soreness stretches across his abdomen.

Ah, he was stabbed. His eyes narrow dangerously when the man at the door decides he’s going to approach him, a small flashlight in his left hand.

“Uchiha-san, I’m going to check your eyes.” He follows the med nin’s hand, and the stout man shakes his head approvingly,

“Perfect reaction.” He pulls a board from the end of the bed and checks off a box.

“Haruno-san patched you all up, when she gets here she’ll clear your discharge with you.” He clicks his pen and skitters out the door.

Sasuke isn’t alone for too long.

Sakura walks in and looks exhausted, her hair is tossed up messily and her coat is slung on her right arm. She’s wearing a shirt easily two times too big for her, and some black leggings. Relief floods him when she smiles.

“You are the worst patient. Never listening to me.” She grumbles halfheartedly, but she launches herself across the bed anyway. She wraps herself around him, carefully avoiding tender tissue above his belly button. 

“When do I get to go home?” She immediately shakes her head, 

“You almost _died._ _I_ put you back together though, so you should be good for discharge after a small physical examination tomorrow.” She stands and turns away from him to grab his chart and his breathing hitches, Sakura notices and stutters.

“Sorry, I wanted to feel close to you. I might have borrowed a few of your shirts.” She tucks her lip into her mouth and looks at him guiltily. He doesn’t mind though, and he just lifts his eyebrows. She slinks into the chair next to him.

“A few of my shirts?” He echos, how many days has he been out?

“You’ve been in a coma for almost two weeks.” She says slowly, her voice wavering uncertainty.

“Two weeks.” He repeats.

“You were sealed up by night three, when I had finally dragged you home. After that you were stubborn, couldn’t get you to respond to outside stimuli.”

‘Such as?” 

“Naruto shook you vigorously, I just spoke to you.” Sakura quips.

“I see.” He looked at his palm determinedly. A small shiver ran through him. 

“Well I’ll be here tomorrow at ten to get you. Kakashi-sensei won’t let me work for two more days.” Sakura looks sheepish and she explains only after he gives her a hard look.

“I wasn’t taking care of myself very well.” 

“So he made you take a vacation?” He concludes. She guilty lowered her head.

“Correct; well almost, it’s a suspension.” She confirms. She picks herself up and turns to leave.

“Sleep tight Sasuke.” She says softly.

“Goodnight.” 

___________________

Sakura is sure she’s hallucinating, or maybe trapped in a cruel genjutsu.

“Say that again?” She says hostilely, her hands gripping the counter.

“You heard me.” Sasuke is leaning back at the table, his shoulders relaxed as he spoke.

“You told Kakashi-sensei to not put us on the same team anymore!” Sakura shrieks.

“It’s a risk, I was more than capable of defeating that missing nin.” Something unspoken flits through the air,

_I was too distracted._

“Look me in the eye.” Sakura’s hands slam on either side of his chair, her eyes are blazing.

“I will never be a burden in combat, you did not have to intervene. I was already sure of my escape when you were stabbed. You do not need to protect me. Do you understand?” Her voice is eerily quiet, and she’s trying to stay calm.

“I’m not a damsel, I’m capable. You know it, you’ve acknowledged it. Just because we’re in a relationship does not mean we cannot effectively work with each other, as long as you have faith.” Sakura dealt the final blow to the enemy, she had deemed recovery impossible. The missing nin was dead before Sasuke even hit the ground.

“I do.” Sasuke admits.

“You do?” 

“I have faith, Sakura. It’s not about you. It’s about me.”

“Why? What could I do that distracts you?”

Sasuke stands abruptly and grabs her arm. He pulls her to him securely and wraps his arm around her waist.

He was worried, Sakura realized belatedly. He was going to no matter what, and it affects his judgement. She concedes and stops arguing.

“I won’t complain anymore.” She promises.

He just holds her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write a little insecurity. Just a bit.
> 
> We all have lapses in judgement!


	5. Progeny

* * *

His eyes roam her form approvingly, until they hit her feet.

“Seperate them, wider than shoulder length.” He leaned down and bent her knees.

Sakura huffed, and looked to meet his gaze head on.

“Sasuke, why am I learning Katon at midnight?” His eyes shot down at her, his eyes ablaze.

“It’s a right of passage, a family jutsu.” He says quietly, his voice slightly shaking.

Sakura’s face twists into shock and she sputters.

“But- uh Sasuke I-” She tries, but after a long moment she just adjusts her stance and looks at him expectantly. Sasuke rearranges himself and stares at her, waiting. 

Sakura just pointedly looks at her hands. Sasuke just sighs and continues on,

“Tiger seal.” He moves behind her on the small dock and Sakura releases a small fireball onto the water.

He hums in approval.

____________________

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Ino says. Sakura sighs and shoves her hair back viciously. 

“ _I mean_ I don’t know why he’s teaching me ninjutsu at midnight every night, pig.” She picks up a daffodil and angrily snips the stem. Ino just snorts and twists her bouquet in a lavender ribbon.

“Is the loss of sleep making you nuts? Relax and add a sprig of baby's breath to that.” She pointedly stares at the flowers, and Sakura flushes when she realizes she’s been brutalizing them.

“Sorry, I know I offered to help and I’m too much of a mess it seems.” She puts her head in her hands.

“Sasuke is preparing you for something.” Ino says decisively, avoiding Sakura's questioning look she continued,

“Just accept it forehead, you’re no closer to understanding him now than you were when you were twelve.” She folds a small card and expertly places the flowers in a vase. 

“Ino, I’m nervous.” Sakura admits, and for a split second her best friend completely stills.

“It’ll be fine, trust me.” Ino says assuredly. Sakura picks up her bouquet and hands it to Ino, her hands shaking.

“You don’t think somethings wrong?” Ino snorts at her and muffles a laugh behind her hand.

“Sakura for someone who is supposedly smart you are so, so dumb. Poor Sasuke.” Ino frowns and picks up Sakura's ribbon.

Sakura stares at her, and Ino just drops everything onto the workbench and puts her hands on her hips.

“I’m not spelling it out for you forehead; but if you’re free to stare at me for the rest of the day, you can clean your project up.” Ino gestures to the flowers on the table and Sakura's mouth slips into a grimace. She just sighs and picks up the mess.

“I sure hope you're right, pig.”

____________________

Naruto’s guffaws bounced off Ichiraku’s booth startlingly, and Sasuke shot a deadly look at him.

“She didn’t understand? That you were proposing?” Naruto held his stomach as he bent and tried to keep a smile off his face, unsuccessfully.

“How did you propose?” Kakashi blinks into existence behind his old students and Naruto flies from his chair in shock.

“What the hell?! Some warning next time!” Naruto groans. 

“Yo. Sorry I’m late, Hokage duty and all.” Kakashi slides next to Sasuke and raises his eyebrows.

“I-” Sasuke starts, then licks his lips to try again,

“I taught her Katon.” Kakashi looks at him reproachfully and Naruto groans,

“Of course she didn’t understand! What did you say?” 

“I told her it was a right of passage for my family.” He says slowly, eyeing his ramen. Kakashi slams his hand on the counter.

“Sasuke, that almost sounds romantic. Too bad you’re too stunted to realize that’s not going to work.” Kakashi grunts, glaring at the wall determinedly.

“He’s right, you have to spell out things like this. Sakura isn’t going to assume.” Naruto rolls his eyes at Kakashi’s awkwardness.

“She’s going to assume, just the worst possible outcome.” Kakashi interjects, and suddenly he’s turned towards Sasuke, his visible eye narrowed.

“You don’t have to be traditional, just be clear. Use your words.” Kakashi was tense, and Naruto started waving his hands frantically,

“No need to be so protective, it’s just Sasuke.” Naruto’s words seem to work, and Kakashi relaxes minutely.

“Just don’t cause unnecessary distress.” He says with an air of finality, no compromise.

“Yes.” Naruto nods. 

“I’ve been teaching her every night since.” Sasuke breathes out.

“At midnight?” Naruto snorts before stuffing ramen in his mouth.

“She’s gonna kill you.” Kakashi giggles with sick glee.

_________________

“Sakura.” 

Her head snaps up from the textbook she has her nose in. 

“Yes?” She turns her head to Sasuke, and his eyes are weary. She picks herself up and collects the research that was sprawled along their kitchen table. She gestures to the chair across from her and waits.

He shuffles to the table and stares at the chair like it’s done something to offend him. He doesn’t move again.

“Sasuke, what’s wrong?” 

“Sakura.” He says quietly. His eyes flickering with something Sakura can’t quite place. He sits down heavily, his back ramrod straight.

“Are- are you okay?” She gulps, the air around her is suffocating.

“Be with me.” He says determinedly. Sakura just gapes at him.

“I’m already with you Sasuke.” She stutters, then gestures to the apartment wildly. He shakes his head,

“No, I-” he groans, and Sakura almost shoots out of her chair. He just puts his hand up.

“Forever. I mean forever.” He finishes, looking her straight in the eye.

“Of course Sasuke.” She laughs, but he just pales.

“Do you understand?” His face is intense, and Sakura is silent as a church mouse.

“N-no.” Sakura has to stop herself from fleeing, the small word uncomfortable on her tongue. Sasuke looks at the table for a long while and sighs.

“Lets go.” He stands abruptly and grabs her elbow to make her follow. 

He shoots through the door of their apartment, not even bothering to close it. Sakura starts tripping up and she gasps,

“Sasuke wait, I’ll go just slow down.” He releases her and stops. 

“Where are we going, what's going on?” Her voice is pitched, stress puckering her lips. Sasuke looks confused,

“I’m not sure.” He admits.

“Is this about the training?” Suspicion warps her tone, her foot stomping the ground in sudden anger.

“No.” 

“No what? Damnit! I can’t read minds. What do you want?” Sakura looked frustrated, tears pricked her lids and she closed her eyes for relief. 

“I wanted to take you somewhere other than the apartment.” 

Sakura is about to scream, her face turning a vicious red. She breathes sharply and tries again,

“Okay, let’s go to the bar?” Sasuke shakes his head and holds out his hand. She slowly covered his hand with hers and he gripped her tightly.

“No, training ground three.” He grunts out and starts pulling her again.

___________________

The sun was finally starting to rise, and Sasuke forced himself to look at Sakura. They’d sparred for hours.

Her hair was frizzy, and her eyes wild. She puffed out small breaths, exhaustion tracing her face.

“Sasuke, are you going to tell me why we’re here?” Her voice was high with a nervousness she usually didn’t possess with him.

“I’ve been trying to tell you for three days.” He says softly. She turned to him and raised her eyebrows.

“Tell me what?” Her hand was still gripped in his and Sasuke just looks her in the eye,

“That I want to marry you.” 

Sakura gasps and gapes at him like a fish out of water.

“So when, right of passage, you meant- oh.” Her voice was slurred. Sasuke deeply inhaled and held his breath.

Slowly a smile flared across her face, he quickly exhaled. After days of torture Sasuke still had yet to properly think of a way to propose, but it seems not being tactful had done the job,

“Yes!” She giggles. She swings her arm around him and squeezes his waist. He lets her other hand drop and grips her hip.

“Good.” His relief hits him like a wall, and suddenly he’s not so tired.

Sasuke kisses her temple softly and she turns up to him, raw adoration in her features.

He then kisses her fiercely. Tilting his head into her, he gripped her jaw and brushed his thumb along her cheek.

“Let’s go home.” He squints at the sun. Sakura chuckles and points at the sky, the sun has risen.

“Let’s go get breakfast, your treat.” She winks and pulls him along.

He lets her.

_____________________

She’s not panicked, she’s _not_ panicked.

Sakura counted, and then counted again.

_Thirteen days_

She racked her brain for several minutes. When things still didn’t add up; she paused in the middle of the forest and swore. Sprinkles of spring rain had begun to drip down from the foliage above her, splattering on her face. Sakura swore again and turned away to regroup with her husband.

She wasn’t a stranger to traveling rough, her body was usually quite resilient. 

But the rain seemed to make weakness seep into her bones, and a fever swept through her body. She pushed through the rough terrain and slipped slightly on a divet in the road.

Sasuke wrapped his fingers around her wrist and blinked at her.

“It’s fine, just a bit off kilter.” She wiggled her arm and he slowly released her.

Not even ten steps further the whole world tilted. She could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

___________________

“It’ll pass soon, just a fever.” Her voice seemed small, and Sakura wanted to inexplicably cry.

Her missing her period by almost two weeks had nothing to do with it.

Sasuke just fiercely glared into the fire, not responding.

“I’m sorry.” She tries again, and he looks at her.

She started crying; and once the gates opened, it flooded. 

“I’m so, so sorry!” She wailed, the sharpness made her flinch. 

Sasuke reached over to her and gripped her shoulder firmly, her sobbing was alarming.

“What’s wrong? What happened, Sakura?” He sounded frazzled, he hadn’t seen her cry like this before.

“I’m late, I’m so late. It might be stress, like the fever? I’m sorry!” She sounds so unsure, her voice is unrecognizable now. She leans up into him and holds his back.

“Late? Sakura, what-” 

“My period! It’s two weeks late!” Her shrill declaration rang through the cave and suddenly Sasuke was quiet.

“You’re pregnant.” He says crisply, in disbelief. His hand sliding from her shoulder.

“Stress, it could be stress!” She reminds him aggressively. Her hands were curled into his cloak and she could feel her nails dig into his back.

The cave felt so small, and she was trembling, and a choked sob squeaked through her teeth. 

“I don’t know.” She gasps. Sasuke began rubbing her back, and tried to sooth her.

“Breathe, you have to calm down.” Sakura grimaced at him,

“You’re not the one that has to be pregnant.” She says despairingly.

“It’s going to be fine.” Sasuke tries, he really does but Sakura is just too inconsolable.

“Sasuke you’re not mad?” The words tumbled from her mouth hysterically and Sasuke just shook his head.

“Never mad, not about this.” 

____________________

He thought his wife was beautiful, but she didn’t hold a candle to the tiny thing in his arm.

She was perfect, down to her fingers and toes. The whole world tilted the moment he met her and only righted itself after he had held her.

He looked at his wife reverently and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me! I really thought I had already posted this chapter, sorry about the long ass delay! I really enjoyed writing in a different way!


End file.
